


I am going on honey moon, do not care if you left me or not

by Bella_Dark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Comfort, Honeymoon, M/M, Not Steve frindly, Wedding failure, i have no idea how i tag, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Dark/pseuds/Bella_Dark
Summary: Steve is alwayes on mission and sometimes even a mechanic does not want to fix somthing.Tony is going on honey moon! Even if Steve left him at the wedding. So he just takes Rhodey and Pepper with him, because he deseves a break.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	I am going on honey moon, do not care if you left me or not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have never done anything like that before so pls be nice.

The day of Lagos  
Tony was nervous, he was going to marry Steve today. So he got out of bed and started getting dressed. Then Rhodey walked in and told him to not skip breakfast.  
Some hours later Tony was standing in front of a door, ready to walk down the aisle like a runway. So he smoothed his white suit and pushed the door open. To his surprise Steve wasn’t there nor any of the other avengers. Halfway down the aisle it hit him, that Steve had gone on one of his so important missions and did not think of telling him, or he could have just forgotten it, but that did not sound like Steve. He could not help it he broke down in front of all people he invited to the wedding, all politicians, friends, Rhoedeys family and a bunch of reporters. It would be all over the news till the evening but he could not stop crying. Then he felt that Rhodey was trying to comfort him, while he was kneeling there and crying his heart out. He cried for all the times Steve missed there dates because of missions, he cried for all the times he had a nightmare and Steve was pissed at him because he needed to work the next day. He could feel Pepper also helping Rhodey trying to comfort him. So he pulled him self together and stood up and ran back to the door his friends close after him. Away from everyone he looked at them and saw there angry and sad looks. So he smiled at them, it was a sad smile which showed Tony in a way only few people saw him. “I am going on honeymoon, I deserve a break, I have not had a vacation since I was 25 and that was medical leave. So the question is who is going to join me.” Both Pepper and Rhodey agreed to come with him. They knew he needed them right now because he was probably going to cry half the time, but they would be there for him.

The Day after Lagos  
Steve was kind of proud of himself because he and his team had stopped the bomb and saved the day. The only thing he regretted was that it had to be yesterday, so he missed his wedding. But he was sure Tony would understand, Tony always understands. So now he was sitting in the Quinjet and flying home. Suddenly Sam showed him a headline on his phone, it said: Captain America left Iron Man just to let a bomb blow of. He then scrolled down and all other headings where similar. Some only accused him of failing Lagos, but most also called him an asshole for leaving Tony at the altar. He sighed, he always thought that inviting reporters was a bad idea. Tony would handle it tough, but now he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend and then go to sleep. But back at the base, there was no sight of Tony just Ross standing there telling them that they needed to discus something. So Ross told them about the accords and everything, even though Steve just wanted to talk to Tony. At the end Ross told them that Tony considered the accords a good idea, but he said Mr Stark instead of Mr Stark-Rogers. So as Steve told him that he got Tony’s name wrong, because they signed the wedding agreement already. Ross just said smiling: “Oh Captain I am sorry that you have to find out this way but Mr Stark posted a video, where he set unsigned certificate on fire an apologised for all the work somebody had to put in there. He posted it this morning.” Ross left after that.  
Suddenly Sam said: “Friday can you show us the footage? Or maybe the news.”  
So Friday showed them the picture that hit the internet yesterday. Tony was kneeling on the floor, Pepper and Rhodey had there arms wrapped around him. Even tough Tony was crying he was looking beautiful in his white suit and the red roses in his hands. He should have texted Tony that he could not come, he did not want Tony to cry. But he had bene so busy. Steve wanted to call him, but Friday interrupted him with starting to play the video. Tony was sitting at a beach, behind him a surfboard next to him were Pepper and Rhodey. Then Tony began talking: “So as you can see I arrived at my honeymoon destination, and you might say it is not a honeymoon but I think you could also call it just vacation. I just wanted to say that I am single again. I never signed this” He held up the certificate and set it on fire while holding it. “I am sorry for everyone who worked on this because your incredible work was never but to use.  
I also want to tell you that I do not approve what the Avengers did yesterday in Lagos. I am truly sorry for all the lives that were lost due to the lack of information given to authorities. All my prayers are with their family and friends. I wish I could have done something about it but I never got any information about it.” He remained silent for a while. Then he spoke again: “I hope that such tragedies can be avoided with the help of the accords, which I helped creating and will be singing in a few days. Stay save everybody and never forget that you are worth more than everyone wants you to believe.” With that he ended the video, and Steve just stared at the screen. He did not recognise as the rest of the team left the room.

Germany  
The next time Steve saw Tony was when he asked him to sign the accords. But Steve refused he wanted to talk to Tony take him in his arms and keep him save. He wanted to apologise for the wedding, but Tony did not want to listen he even called him Rogers the whole time.

Siberia  
Tony was nearly breaking down, again. Not only because he just saw his parents die, but also because Steve knew he lied to him while lying in the same bed, while kissing, probably for their whole relationship. Tony could not he just lost it for the second time this month. So he just beat them but he did not want to kill Barnes so he did not put everything the suit had in it he just could not stand Steve’s face anymore.

Few days after  
Tony sat in a hospital and he decided that the world needed protection. So he made a few phone calls and got a new team which a base in every county which signed the accords. He got several teams so they could fit for ever thing the world would throw at them. And the world loved them because they where trying to help where they could and apologised when they fucked up.

Thanos  
When Thanos arrived they were ready, but the Exvengers showed up again. But they where useless in the fight.  
The fun started after that, because they thought they where heroes, so they let themselves be brought back to the base. Where they were imprisoned because the world agreed about the fact that they were not needed.


End file.
